Olinsky Is Watching
by GotToLoveCrazyChicks
Summary: Adam & Kim been dating a few weeks, but are hiding it from the team. But Olinsky is on to them.. How much longer can they keep it a secret?


Chapter 1-Never Hide Happy

'You really need to wipe that smile off your face babe' Kim looks over to Adam as he parks the car and turn the engine off.

'Oh and what you gonna do if i dont?" He asked her with a even bigger smile on his face.

She leans forwards so that her month was just next to his ear 'I'll make you sleep alone...' and before she could finish he closes the gap and kisses her on the lips. It took kim a second or two before she kissed him back. After a couple of small kisses Adam pulls back 'So what were u saying babe?"

'Mmm no idea now' she smiles back to him.

Kim turns looks out the car window to make sure no one was around and then turns back to Adam 'I better get inside before anyone sees us' Kim grabs her bag and gives Adam a peck on the lips and then opens the car door and gets out and starts heading towards to front doors of the District 21.

Adam waited 5 minutes after Kim left his car before he headed in himself, by the time Adam got upstairs to walked into the Intelligence Uni,t his parneter Olinsky was alrady at his desk and so was Jay.

'Moring boys' Adam greeted them with a smile, as he walked over to his desk and took his jacket off and hang on the back of his chair. Jay didn't even look up from his paperwork just said hey. Olinsky was leaning back in his chair looking at Adam 'Well someone is happy this moring'

'Just feels like its gonna be a good day thats all' Adam said back as he sat down at his desk across from Olinsky. Before Olinsky could comment back Jay looks up from his work over to the guys 'yeah wha'ts with the smile that you can't seem to get off your face?' Jay asked Adam

'You know what, maybe if you guys try having fun and enjoy life you would be happy too and have smiles on your face instead of moping around' Adam looks at both Olinsky and Jay.

'Yeah, yeah you keep your secerts' Olinsky said back.

It was almost shift over and with no real case happening just meant paperwork for them all so was a slow boring day for the guys.

Jay gets up and walks over to Olinsky and Ruzek who were just sitting at their desk joking around. 'Hey I'm done for the day and thinking of heading to Molly's for a drink or two, you guys in?' he looked at them both.

Olinsky gets up form his chair and grabs his jacket 'Yep I'm in, anythings better then heading home at the moment' Jay and Olinsky both turn to Adam 'What about you man? asked Jay

'Ummm' thinking that he hasnt seen Kim all day so wasn't sure if she be up for going out or just wanting to head home. 'Yeah ok count me in, I'll met you guys there in 5 minutes' Jay and Olinsky walk out of the office chatting away.

Adam grabs his phone out of his pants pocket and textes Kim to let him know where he was going and seeing if she wanted to come for a drink and then stay the night at his. As he is closing down his computer and turning off the light his phone buzzed.

_Sounds good :) I'll see you soon xx_

About 30 minutes later Kim finally walks into Molly's and like always it is packed with other police offices and firefighters. She can see Jay, Olinsky, Roman and Erin sitting at the back of the bar. As she is walking up to the group and she can look at is Adam and the smile he has on his face as he is chatting away with the group.

'Hey guys' she said when she finally made it to the table and notices that the only chair free just happens to be next to Adam and sits down, they all said hey and then keep talking.

Adam smiles at Kim and after a quick look to see that everyone at the table weren't paying attention to them he every so slighty turns to Kim.

'Hey How was shift today?' he asked her

'Yeah wasn't to bad, wasnt must happening today, thank god because all I wanted to do was see you' Kim said with a smile. 'We have that in common' Adam said back.

But what these two didn't know was that they had a pair of eye watching them from the other side of the table. Olinsky could see them talking but couldn't hear them and he noticed that Adam had the smile back on his face and this time Kim had one to match.

He didnt know for sure but he thinks something more is going on with these two. For the rest of the night he keep one eye on them and notice small hints like, Adam would find any reason to touch her hand or she would lean into him when no one was watching. After about an hour Kim gets up from the table and grabs her jacket 'Sorry guys I'm tired so I'm gonna head home now'

Everyone said bye to Kim without thinking to much about her leaving but Olinsky was still watching Adam and about 5 minutes after Kim leaves he notice he is texting away on his phone with that smile on his face again. Adam downs the last of his drink and then says 'Well I'm off guys' and grabs his jacket off the back of his chair and stands up.

Olinsky watches Adam leave the pub and knows where Adam is going and all he can think is that he is happy for Adam and Kim. He seen them work together and hang out togther and can't help and not notice the spark between them. And with thinking that he couldn't help but smile for his partner.


End file.
